10 ways to impress a pretty girl
by ABroadwaylvr
Summary: Leave me alone" said harry seethingly. "OOOOO ickle harry is gonna hex us Fred if we dont leave him alone" said George in mock horror. Just then George went stiff and collapsed to the floor unconscious. H/G, R/L, H/D!
1. Harry's dilema

There she goes, her long fiery red hair flowing behind her so perfectly i want to run my hands through to feel if it's as soft as it looks. I stare at her, drinking in the sight of her perfect figure until i hear people laughing. I jerk my head around to see Fred and George laughing at me.

"That's right harry, stare at her drooling all day long, we assure you no one will notice you" said George laughing. I scowled at them, I was NOT drooling! I rubbed my hand across my chin just to be sure. I was relieved to find to no saliva on my chin.

"Alright, you've had your fun now leave me alone, I need to think" said Harry.

"Yeah George, lets leave harry to think about the best way to get Ginny's hand in marriage" said Fred.

"You know Harry, just ask our mum and him sure she'd be delighted to accept you as her son-in-law" said George while Fred burst out laughing.

"Leave me alone" said harry scathingly.

"OOOOO ickle harry is gonna hex us George if we don't leave him alone" said Fred in mock horror. Just then George went stiff and collapsed to the floor unconscious. Harry turned around to see Ginny firing another stunning spell towards Fred who was running down the hall screaming "mummy help me".

"Thanks Ginny"

"Your Welcome Harry, Fred and George can be incredibly annoying when you want them to leave you alone, but a good hex can get rid of them for while," she said, "its about dinner time we should be heading to the kitchen before mum gets mad" I just nodded and followed as she swiftly went down the flights of stairs.

As I was scooping some delicious looking mashed potatoes, Fred and George decided to talk about Ginny and I.

"You know George, if they get married, we will be the brothers-in-law of the boy who lived!Think of the all customers that will get us!" said Fred in an excited whisper. I set the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table and glared at the twins. If they didn't shut up, mayhem would break out.

"Maybe he could help us invent something!" said George as a particularly large clump of mashed potato landed on his twin's forehead. Fred glanced at the substance on his forehead before he grinning. George grinned back, a silent understand of what they were going to do passed between them. Fred picked up his drumstick and threw it at Ron who yelped.

"What was that for?" said Ron as George hit Ginny with some peas. Ginny glared at him like she could kill him any second without regret. Ginny picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and chucked it at Fred and George who's shirts got soaked from the juice. Fred was about to throw some carrots at Ginny but his carrots flew out of his hands. He turned to see his mother red faced and fuming.

"Don't you DARE do that again" she said quietly, but her words were filled with venom. She made sure rest of dinner past with only sounds of forks, knives, and spoons against the plates.

When I got to Ron's room, he glared at me. It was a bit scary seeing your best friend looking at you like that. Perhaps it was the food fight that angered him?

"Do you like my sister?" he said slowly as if fighting to get the words out. I stared dumbfounded at him. Fred and George were going to receive some serious hexes for this. I turned to view my best friend fully, I met him eye to eye before answering.

"Yes, I am deeply in love with your sister and there is nothing you can do to stop it" I said, my voice full of confidence. Instead of strangling me like i thought he would do, he smiled. Why was there a sudden change in his behavior? Was he going to tell me Ginny hated me and that it would never work out? With that thought I began freaking out.

"Good, Ginny really likes you and you are the perfect couple," he said happily. I stared at him with shock, "I thought Ginny was just wasting her time but apparently she isn't, I should tell her right now!" He jumped up from his bed and ran to his sister's room. I couldn't move, I was having an inner battle with myself. I half wanted Ginny to know I liked her but I don't want her to know. GAH, why cant this be easy? What if she thinks im mental and says no? But what if she really likes me and says yes? CURSE THESE TEENAGE HORMONES!! I ran after Ron and grabbed him by the collar and he rammed into me and we fell to the floor with a very loud thud right outside Ginny's door.

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny threw open her door and didnt look down to see Ron and Harry on the floor so she tripped and landed on them. Mrs. Weasley was making her way to Fred and George's room when she spotted them on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly. She eyed us suspiciously as if trying to decide whether or not to make us tell her. To everyone's relief she left and headed towards the twin's room. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny and Ron got up.

"I'm not going to ask what you two were doing but don't do it again" said Ginny. With that she straightened up her outfit and stomped off to her room. I couldn't help but admire the fieriness in how she walked off. Ron dragged me to his room with a very smug look on his face. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/N: this is my first story so I would really appreciate you to review. I would like to thank abroadwayluver who helped me do this first chapter!


	2. Ginny's curiosity

**A/N: disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or its characers(though i wish i did)**

**I'm not sure this chapter is that good, but abroadwayluver and lunalovegoodx(my best friends) seemed to like it, so here it is! I'm sorry for the wait, I was out a lot(mostly parties) but I should be going back home in a few days so I'll be updating more frequently, though I may have a lot of outings when I go to Europe but that's still around 2 weeks away...**

**Ginny's POV, random things happening in the night, and visiting the pond, these events will lead to Ron telling harry he needs to ask out his sister**

* * *

I lay in my bed staring out the window at the moon glimmering in the night sky. I don't know what the noise in the middle of the night was but I'm sure it had to do with Harry and Ron. Harry has been acting odd ever since the he came from the Dursley's. I hope he's coping with Sirius's death well. Seeing him so distraught that is like seeing Sirius go through the veil again.

_I was floating through the air on my broom above the Hogwarts stadium searching for the golden snitch. I was circling around the stands squinting when I spotted a glint of gold. I began diving, the wind blowing my hair behind me in a fury. I was getting closer and closer, I could almost see its wings zooming across the field. I almost had it before I heard a grumbling noise. Why were people grumbling? No one scored a goal and it wasn't raining..._

I opened my eyes and groaned, I was having such a good dream but my stupid stomach ruined it! I was too lazy to get up even though my stomach was growling. I just laid there for 10 seconds before my stomach make a large grumble and I got up. I didnt want to wake up anyone in fear that they would be mad in the morning. People like Percy or Ron arent too pleasant when you wake them up.

A few years ago I had to go to the bathroom and I went by Percy's room and he began mumbling something on the lines of "yes mister scrimgeour ill do whatever you need." I could hardly stop the laughter threatening to burst out and the effort caused me to trip and I grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be his doorknob. Because of the force that came with me as I crashed, the doorknob(and my hand) fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. I heard Percy stir in his room and prayed he didn't wake.

He did wake up and in seconds he had the door opened and staring at the door wondering why his doorknob was missing. He was wearing Barty Crouch Pajamas and Cornelius Fudge slippers, I guess he never let go his love for ministers even though one of them died and the other was sacked. He then stared at my hand which held the pieces of the broken doorknob. I could see veins throbbing in his forehead and hoped he didnt ask what happened. It would be a bit awkward explaining to your brother that you broke his doorknob because you heard him sleep-talking and couldn't contain yourself...

As I went down towards the kitchen I saw the bathroom light on and a male voice talking. I grabbed my wand just in case some crazy lunatic decided to use our bathroom to devise an evil plan to kill us all. As I got nearer, I realized Harry was in there. What was he doing in the bathroom in the middle of the night? And why was he talking to himself?

"I'm going to kill Fred and George when I get the chance, how DARE they tell Ron my secret" he said angrily. I heard him turn on the sink water and I guessed he was washing his hands. _I'd better get out of here before he sees me,_I thought. I walked swiftly away from the bathroom to the kitchen but I couldn't help but wonder what his secret was. If it was really important he would've told the rest of us, wouldn't he? Maybe its something personal and I shouldn't pry. He could have some embarrassing things about him he wouldn't want me to know. Like maybe he's got herpes or some other STD. But if he had an STD he wouldn't have told Fred and George, but they seem to find out a lot of things...

I grabbed some food laying out on the counter and sat down at the table. I began eating some mashed potatoes when I heard an explosion. This time I was sure it was Fred and George. I thought nothing of it until smoke started drifting towards the kitchen. I began running up the stairs but slowed down a bit when the smoke was so dense you couldn't see. I began groping blindly for the stair railing.

I finally managed to get up after about 5 minutes. The smoke was clearing up and you could actually see the door to their room. I thought Fred and George had just had an experiment go wrong but I was mistaken.

"What the heck did you do" I said. Fred and George looked like Lord Voldemort had just appeared.

"There was a HUGE spider about to eat us!" exclaimed Fred. I stared at them for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Sure there was" I said, trying to fight back the laughs.

"No really, it was like the ones Hagrid had hidden in the forbidden forest" said George, spreading his arms out, trying to emphasize how big they were.

"How would you know how big they were?" I said slightly suspicious.

"That is none of your business" said George. At that point Harry and Ron came, most likely trying to find out what the smoke was from.

"If you want to know where the smoke was from, there was a huge spider trying to eat us so we blasted it" said Fred triumphantly.

"We now know how you feel little brother" said George as Ron went slightly pink.

"It couldn't have been that big" said Harry.

"IT WAS!" said Fred almost yelling.

"It was like those spiders in the forbidden forest" said George.

"Why were you in the forbidden forest" said Mum sharply as she came towards us.

"Hagrid thought we needed to see how big spiders can really get" said Fred and George together. Mum didnt look very convinced.

"Why would you need to know how big they get" asked Ron a little scared.

"Enough for now, we will talk about this in the morning" said mum, shooing us away from Fred and George's room.

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. I don't exactly know i got so tired, I didn't really do much. Maybe the smoke was hard on my lungs? I got up from my bed and began getting dressed. I was spending the day outside relaxing. I put on a blue dress that was slightly green-tinged like the color of the lake at hogwarts when it was nice out. I put on some silver, jeweled flip-flops and a silver necklace with a big rose in the middle. I moved over to my mirror where I put on beige colored eyeshadow and applied mascara. I also put on rosy beige lipstick and soft pink lip gloss. I looked at myself, satisfied and went downstairs.

As I ate breakfast I noticed Harry staring at me a lot. Maybe he found out I heard him talking to himself last nigh? Breakfast consisted of toast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and pumpkin juice. Throughout the entire meal, no one talked. It was the longest awkward silence I had ever experienced. I don't really know why no one talked. Perhaps because no one wanted to talk about last night and surely that subject would pop up. I still don't understand how a humongous spider could get into their room. Did they have a spider crawl into one of their concoctions?

When I finished eating I grabbed my wand, a magazine, sunglasses, a blanket, a swimsuit and some food and headed out. I headed toward the edge of the forest where a beautiful pond was located. It had large rocks in the back that water magically ran through to make a waterfall. The rocks were covered in moss and white and orange lilies. Palm trees lined the pond but at the left side there was a big weeping willow. I went over to the willow tree and laid out my blanket and sat down. I put my basket of food next to me and pulled out my cosmowitch magazine.

The main story was "How to get a hot wizard." I turned to the pages with the newest fashion trends. Apparently one of the new fashion trends was fishwear. Gladrags had a rainbow fish scaled robe, angel fish scaled boots, and a goldfish bracelet that had eyes and magically blinked. Their main product was a lionfish belt that had an assortment of things you could do with it.

1) Show it off to your friends to make them jealous

2) Attack someone with the _venom_ mode

3) Change the belt to say whatever you want(the magazine picture had "buy me" flashing on the belt)

4)Help you defeat your greatest enemy

This was a rather interesting belt, but it wouldn't really help me if I was battling Voldemort. What was I going to do? Smack him with it? Make the belt say "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!MUHAHAHAHAHA"? Try to make him jealous by showing it off on my great body? I swear some people just don't think. I gave up on the magazine and pulled my bathing suit out. I changed into it swiftly and walked over to the water. I dipped my perfectly manicured foot into it to test the temperature. It was pretty warm so I jumped in. I imagined I would stay here for most of the day relaxing, but little did I know something interesting was about to happen.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay, I've had a lot of things to do. If this chapter is not very satisfying, I'm incredibly sorry and I promise the next ones will be better, I wrote half the chapter with a small writer's block and half-asleep but I had a LOT of help from abroadwayluver so this chapter can't be all that bad. The reasons for the long delay were: My sister and grandparents were making a lot of food I had to try, I was trying to help Abroadwayluver with her story and point out her spelling mistakes, my mom and sister kept kicking my off the computer, the Internet was having issues, I had gotten really bad sleep, Abroadwayluver was not there to help when I needed it, and I went out a lot.**

**I would like to thank**

**Abroadwayluver:****for her unwavering helpfulness and criticism. That part about fish wear was when we were looking at dresses she found Fishskin jeans... If you like the twilight series you should read her story "Ten Ways to Make Two Luckless Fools Fall In Love" **

**Lunalovegoodx****: You were helpfull in giving me ideas of what to use in extra chapters, though some of your ideas were incredibly odd, Abroadwayluver and I still love you.**

**Hpfreaklol****: Thank you for the virtual cookie, I really love cookies!**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed:**

**1) magically speaking**

**2)harrypottertwilightlover92**

**3)Jeana Kalvaris**

**4)Bodrugan**

**5)darkshadowgirl666**

**6)abroadwayluver**

**7)hpfreaklol**

**To all the people who added me to story alert:**

**1) Padfoot553**

**2)Tom Kristal**

**3)abroadwayluver**

**4)harrypottertwilightlover92**

**5)hpfreaklol**

**6)los-diablo**

**7)thenextbigstar2**

**To the people who added me to their favorites:**

**1) abroadwayluver**

**2)xxKeelinxx**

**3)piegirl10164**

**And to the 262 people who have viewed my story!**

**PS. I will not be able to update for a few days due to 4th of July parties. I have a very large family and they throw a lot of parties that last the entire day long. **

**I would really appreciate any reviews!! Tell me whether or not you think this chapter sucked. I could rewrite it if needed. **

**Hope all of you who celebrate 4th of July have an INCREDIBLE time!!**


	3. Attack of the Loonys

****

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the characers

**Here's the third chapter, Ron tries to get Harry to ask Ginny out!**

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a mass of red in front of me. I threw on my glasses but in the process hit Ron in the nose and it left a large bruise on the tip.

"What was that for," yelled Ron.

"Why are you standing over me," I yelled back.

"I wanted to make sure you woke up in time for Hermione's arrival," said Ron nervously.

"I thought she was coming tomorrow afternoon" I said confusedly.

"Well, she is, but you need to prepare yourself," he cried out pompously. I stared at him with a puzzled look. Get ready to see Hermione a day early? There is something fishy going on with him, I'd better watch out. I changed into my clothes and headed downstairs with Ron trailing sneakily behind me. Whatever he was doing, I don't think I wanted to know. Last time he acted like this, he was stalking Crookshanks in order to find an efficient way to kill him...

"HARRY, RON, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST AT ONCE," yelled Mrs. Weasley. Ron and I began running down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Everyone else was eating as we came. I noticed Ginny sitting across from an empty seat and I took advantage of the situation. She was looking spectacular today. I couldn't help but stare at her, the way she ate was so adorable. Ron noticed my staring and I turned to grab some bacon and looked down as I munched on it.

I kept sneaking glances at Ginny whenever I thought she or Ron weren't looking. Breakfast passed with no talking at all. I thought someone would ask about what happened last night but maybe no one cared or they didn't want to ask. I mean, who would want to ask why there was a giant spider in Fred and George's room? It could mentally scar us for the rest of our somewhat innocent lives!

After breakfast I went back up to Ron's room, closely followed by Ron and sad down on my bed. He started pacing around the room looking distressed. He began tracing all his posters, and made weird squeal-like noises until he finally turned to me.

"You need to go out with Ginny," he said seriously, his eyes were level with mine. "I don't really like Ginny going out with boys but for you, I can make an acception." This certainly wasn't what I expected.

"Why would I go out with her," I asked monotonously. He stared at me like I had a big sign over my head saying "SEAGULLS WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!"

"You like her, and she likes you, thats all you need," he replied, acting as if I was acting like a dumb blonde.

"How will I do that though," I asked. He stared at me with an incredulous expression.

"You walk down to the pond, and ask her to be your girlfriend," he said slowly, making sure I got every word. He obviously didn't understand how hard it was to ask someone out. I should make him ask out Lavender Brown and see how he feels!

"It's not that easy..."

"Sure it is, if you don't do it, a whole load of other guys will ask her out and you will have lost your chance," said Ron encouragingly. Anger boiled inside of me, no one would be with Ginny except me! "She's **MINE**," I growled fiercely, at what I thought was an inaudible level but apparently Ron heard it.

"If she's your's you'd better go claim her," he said. I charged out the door and to the edge of the forest, followed by Ron who I hope was there to help me. As I neared the pond, I slowed my pace to a sluggish walk and looked around for Ginny. She was swimming in the pond. She looked breathtaking in her spotted forest green bikini. She stared curiously at me, I guess I should begin talking now...

"Ginny, I-I wanted to ask you something," I said nervously. She stared intently at me, waiting for me to ask my question."I-I erm, I wanted to know if you erm, would-" Just then something big fell and caused the ground around the pond to shake and I began falling forward. I flailed my arms out, trying to regain balance but it was a wasted attempt, I fell headfirst into the water. I could hear Ginny's laughter clearly through the water.I struggled to swim up, my clothes weighing me down. I began gasping for breath as I came to the surface and stared angrily at Ron, clearly attempting to hide in the bushes.

"I WARNED YOU HARRY! THE BLIBBERING HUMDINGER IS ATTACKING! NO ONE IS SAFE! I MUST RESCUE YOU," cried out Luna lovegood, hovering over us, mounted on a thestral.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Ron yelled.

"I came to see Fred," said Luna innocently. "NOW I MUST PROTECT HARRY AND GINNY FROM THE BLIBBERING HUMMDINGER!!CHARGE!" Luna's thestral began charging towards the pond when Fred and George came out. To them this must be the weirdest thing they've ever seen. Luna Lovegood charging through the sky towards the pond where Ginny and I were swimming, trying hard to get out of the pond before Luna crashed into us.

"And I thought we were weird," muttered George.

"Who came to see me," asked Fred, praying desperately it wasnt Loony Lovegood. Luna stopped her thestral and stared at the twins.

"I did Fred," she said in a dreamy voice. I could see Fred's face contort into a mixture of fear and revulsion.

"Remember that letter you wrote to me before you left Hogwarts?" said Luna happily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was not meant for you," groaned Fred. Luna stared at him with an "I'LL KILL YOU NOW!" look on her face. Fred began running towards the house with Luna and her invisible thestral charging at him. We heard a sickening crash as Luna crashed into the ground and ran after Fred, who was not very far ahead of her.

"Fred, I'll miss you brother," said George dramatically.

"I'm sure Luna won't kill him," said Ginny. George didn't look very convinced, though who would? Luna had almost crashed into him with a thestral. Just then we heard anguished screaming and couldn't even imagine what Luna was doing. When we saw chunks of dirt and grass fall to the floor, I began panicking. Ginny, Ron, George and I ran to the scene of the crime. Fred was standing in a pile of dirt and grass, his blackened hair standing up in spikes, the front of his robes blackened.

"My dear brother what happened," asked George with a mixture of amazement and terror.

"I threw a Crumple Horned Snorkack horn at him," said Luna brightly.

"It was an Erumpent horn you idiot," screamed Fred.

"IT WAS NOT," yelled Luna.

"Now Luna, let's calm down before someone gets hurt...again," said Ron.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, HE IS IMPLYING CRUMPLE HORNED SNORKACKS AREN'T REAL BUT THEY DO EXIST," yelled Luna, a maniacal glint in her eyes. At that point, we all started backing away from the crazy girl.

"Calm her down Ginny, you're best friend," whispered Ron.

"Uhm...Luna, I heard from, uhm...err... Harry! Yeah, I.. heard that Ron likes you," Ginny remarked triumphantly. Ron looked aghast.

"I-don't-like-her," said Ron in an angry whisper. I nudged him in the ribs and he grabbed his side before responded, "Yes Luna, I-I er really like you" She smiled and started prancing over to us in her usual "frolic along the meadows" style. Ron attempted to smile back but it was weak and could hardly be distinguished as a smile. Luna didn't seem to notice, she just kept hopping along until she finally reached Ron and pulled him into a big hug. If Ron looked scared before that was nothing compared to how he looked now. His eyes looked so wide you could probably just give him a squeeze and they would pop right out.

"I've liked you for ages but you never noticed me!" she said happily. Ron didn't look too happy. "You **have** to owl me every day." I just hoped Luna returned to normal soon or this year was going to be very hectic.

Luna had gone a few hours ago on her thestral claiming it was time to go catch plimpies for dinner. Ron and I were currently in his room relaxing.

"What are you going to do about Luna," I asked. My response was a groan from Ron. "You have to do something, do you want us all killed?"

"Well, what are you going to do about Ginny," he asked. Why was he bringing Ginny into this?

"Ginny isn't about to kill us all Ron, you need to figure out what you're going to do." Ron just groaned. I think he might have started whimpering! "Come on Ron, all you need to do is pretend to like her until she breaks up with you."

"But that could take weeks! I can't stand another minute of this freakish obsession," he half-yelled. He had a point though.

"Well Ron, you could break up with her, I'm sure she won't take it well but she will get over it," said Ginny walking in the door, her beautiful wet hair dangling from a pony tail.

"Ginny, I'd rather him not risk getting us all killed," I said. She glared darkly at me.

"She will not kill us, just Ron," she said brightly. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs, signaling Molly checking on us. Ron blew out the candle immeadiatley. Ginny ran quickly to hide under ron's bed and Ron and I feigned sleep. She looked in the room for a few seconds before shutting the door and leaving. Ron and I remained in our positions for a few mintues just in case she returned. When we heard the stairs creaking meaning she was going down, we got up and lit a candle. Ginny crawled out from under the bed coughing, and her wet hair had picked up a LOT of dust.

"What do you keep in there," she asked trying to stop the coughs.

"Not much, just some socks that don't fit and some old stuff Mum gave me that never worked or broke," said Ron. She looked disgusted with him and walked out of the room.

"I guess its time to sleep then mate," I said. Ron nodded and we laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There goes another chapter! I'm surprised I wrote that much in a few hours! As soon as I'm done with this chapter I'm going to another 4th of July party and I'm rather scared...Last night I rode on a 4 wheeler with my 8 year old cousin through a new path in the woods, BIG MISTAKE! She went too fast and we got stuck at an angle so I fell off and she ran over my leg! But I'm perfectly fine! It didn't even hurt but I can't say I'm much better because I tried driving a golf cart and nearly crashed into the above-ground pool...**

**I was rather disappointed by the amount of reviews I recieved for chapter 2! I only got 3 and one of them was Abroadwayluver's so that doesn't count(no offense to abroadwayluver) I would like to thank the other 2 that did review though! Hpfreaklol and piegirl10164!**

**Hpfreaklol: Thank you! I also feel special when people mention me! **

**Abroadwayluver: I'm sorry I stole your magazine idea but you weren't using it...**

**TO:ginny lover-1 and hpfreaklol for adding the story to their favorites list**

**To: Creanhand for adding me to your story alert list**

**To: Lunalovegoodx and hpfreaklol to adding to their favorite author's list**

**To: hpfreaklol for adding me to your author alert list!**

**Special thanks to Lunalovegoodx for helping me write this chapter when abroadwayluver mysteriously disapeared and thanks to abroadwayluver for coming back and editing this chapter. In thanks, here is part of abroadwayluver's story, "How to Make Two Luckless Fools Fall in Love".**

"Jasper! Take out your camera and record this moment for the love of Alice!" He ripped his camera out of his pocket and, laughing and choking while still able to hold the camera steady (he's an honorary Cullen; of course he could do something that easy) recorded the spectacle for future generations. We turned to each other, and, still laughing and suffering from that stitch in our sides, we said three words:

"Youtube."

"Video."

"Montage."

Ha, I would tell you what thats all about, but I prefer you read the story for yourselves. (;

**And to the 696 people who have viewed my story!**

**PS. If you did not appear here even though you have added me to a list or reviewed, you are probably mentioned in the previous chapter or will be mentioned in the next.**


	4. Of Ferrets and Windows

**A/N: Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

I woke up to see the early morning sun dapple with spots of yellowish orange as it slowly rose into the sky. Hermione's bed had already been set up next to my bed, the silver and white polka dotted sheets and pillows were laid in a neat pile on the bed. Mum must have set them up while I was asleep. I grudgingly got up and put on a sparkly green tank top and jean shorts and walked slowly downstairs to eat breakfast. So far, I was the only one up besides Mum; the food wasn't even finished cooking yet. I groaned inwardly, I had hoped to see Harry this morning. He always looked so cute with his disheveled hair. I grinned to myself. Harry would look cute even if he found a way to tame his hair. His quidditch-toned body, his jet black hair, and oh, his eyes! His amazing, beautiful iridescent eyes. My eyes were a weak, milk-chocolate brown color. Not bad, but they just weren't nearly as striking as Harry's eyes.

"Ginny! Hermione's arrived!" Mum's clear voice broke through my reverie. I threw myself at her, engulfing her in a **big **hug. I missed my dearest female friend so much! My brothers were okay, and Harry was just fantastic, but sometimes, I just needed to talk to a girl about my problems, you know?

"Hermione! I've missed you so much," I said as I led her up the stairs.

"I've missed you so much, too! Oh my God, I have the biggest news to tell you!" Hermione? News? Don't get me wrong, Hermione was pretty and whatnot, but I thought her studies would keep her from ever finding a boyfriend. Still, I had to be supportive of her, no matter what. Unless it was some horrid Slytherin.

"Oh really? What's up?"

"Don't tell anyone…but Draco Malfoy and I are going out!" Curse that Slytherin's charm and good looks, he has deluded the only person I could talk to about my problems! I could talk to Luna of course, but with what happened yesterday, I'm not too sure that she's the best person to talk to right now.

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated. What was that again?"

"Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend," she squealed in excitement. Well, that was an unexpected surprise. And a not-too pleasant one at that.

"Uhm…Wow! That, that is, um, that is very…_unexpected_," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear the last part. Sadly, she did.

"Oh I know! But, well, I saw him over break and he pulled me into a closet and kissed me! I guess all that arguing and whatnot was just sexual tension!" I sat there, still thoroughly shocked. This was certainly not something I would've ever thought to happened. Draco must have put her under some spell; a normal Hermione would never act like this. While I was thinking, Hermione was going on about Draco.

"...And his gorgeous grey eyes! Are you listening to me," she asked. I nodded my head and she stared curiously at me. I gave a small jump as Harry and Ron walked into the room. Hermione hugged Ron, then Harry. I felt my heart skip a beat as she did this. Why was Harry looking so happy as she hugged him? Did he like her? No, that was absurd, she was his best friend, he wouldn't like her. Just to be sure…

"So, Hermione, planning on telling the boys the good news?"

"Oh yeah you guys! I completely forgot: Draco and I are going out!" I guess we should have expected Ron's reaction, but my darling Harry's was just melodramatic: Ron fainted, while Harry narrowed his eyes, and left the room, all the while saying something about jumping off of his broom 50 yards above the ground.

"Oh well," I said, dragging Ron into his room.

"Wait; jumping off my broom at 150 feet…? OH MY GOD! HARRY'S IN DANGER!" With that, I dropped Ron and hurried towards my backyard. I searched frantically for him but he was no where in sight. I started panicking, would he really jump off a broom 150 feet in the air? I began racing to the house when I hit something hard. I realized I had hit Harry and I blushed furiously.

"I'm _**soooo**_ sorry harry, please forgive me!" I said, my face as red as my hair as we untangled ourselves.

"It's alright Ginny, I'm fine, no worries," he said awkwardly. I became alarmed when I saw he had his broom in his hands.

"Please tell me your not going to fall off you broom 150 feet in the air," I said worriedly. Oddly, he laughed!

"Where did you get that idea," He queried, still laughing.

"I heard you mutter something about jumping off a broom 150 feet above ground," I said accusingly. To my astonishment, he laughed harder!

"I was talking about Hermione! She must have fallen off a broom 150 feet above ground to go out with Draco," he said. I blushed scarlet again.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright Ginny, you were just concerned.," he said.

"Why did you leave the room then to get your broom?" I asked.

"So I could leave you to your girl talk with Hermione and get some quidditch practice in," he said. I blushed cherry red yet again. How could this boy make me blush so many times in a few minutes?

"Well, I'll see you later." As he walked to the fields, I watched him just to make sure he wasn't lying. After I was sure he wouldn't try to kill himself, I ran back to the house. I had a lot to talk about to Hermione.

"What happened with Harry," said Hermione eagerly as I walked into the room. I blushed fiercely and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"You still like him don't you," she said.

"Something embarrassing could have happened, just because I blush doesn't always mean I like him," I said indignantly. She smiled broader.

"What embarrassing thing could happen that would cause you to blush so," she asked.

"He could have seen me naked," I exclaimed. Hermione's eyes got wide and she nearly fainted. That was obviously the wrong thing to say. "He didn't though Hermione, relax, I just crashed into him trying to get back to the house." Hermione sighed in relief.

"You scared me for a minute Ginny," she said.

"You scared me eternally when you said you were going out with Draco," I muttered, once again hoping she didn't hear my comment. Once again, she did.

"Well, you know, he is gorgeous, I mean, look at that beautiful silvery blond hair and those misty grey eyes, they are soooo adorable," she gushed. I pretended to hear her but my attention was drawn to the window where Harry was practicing quidditch. He began hurtling towards the window and I began backing up, Hermione stared at me. I pointed to the window so Hermione would see what I was pointing at but Harry was gone. She stared curiously at me.

"Are you alright Ginny," she asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw Harry nearly-" My sentence was cut off when Harry crashed through my window. Shattered glass flew everywhere. Harry was looking terrified, bless him, he looked so adorable when he was scared. Hermione muttered _reparo_ under her breath and the glass shards flew perfectly into place. Harry however had a lot of minor scratches and those however could not be healed by magic.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry," he said apologizing over and over again. I put a hand up to stop him, this was getting out of hand.

"You crashed through my window, big deal, its already taken care of, **STOP **APOLOGIZING," I said angrily.

"Still, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. Thoughts of making him going out with me were flashing through my head. No, it was cruel to force someone to go out with you, though it would be a great opportunity to make him realize he loves me deep, DEEP down. But I decided against it.

"Come on Harry, stop apologizing, if Draco were here, instead of words, he'd give me kisses," said Hermione with a wink in my direction. Harry made some sort of gagging noise.

"Hermione, that's disturbing! I'm sure Ginny and I would rather **not **hear of your illicit activities with The Ferret," Harry riposted. Hermione scowled at him evilly. I wonder ... WHAT DID DRACO DO TO HER? Wait, I really don't want to know...

"So...Ginny, lets leave Hermione to think about her little ferret," said Harry. I followed him out of the room and we began walking towards Ron's room. As I walked in, Harry sat down on his bed and I settled down on Ron's. A long silence went on, we were both thinking hard. I was thinking about Harry and what in the world we were doing in Ron's room. Finally Harry began talking.

"Ginny...would you erm...would you...GINNY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WAKE UP," he said as he began shaking me. I began freaking out when he began talking to me, thinking of what he would ask. Horrid thoughts pasted through my mind, making me faint.

I woke up to find Harry looking at me through concerned green eyes. I tired rubbed my forehead when I realized Harry's hand was already there. His eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter. I began to sit up and he moved back to his bed.

"Try not to faint again, you really worried me," he whispered hoarsely. "I could never forgive myself if I was the cause of your death." I smiled briefly, he was so thoughtful. Just then Ron walked through the door, Luna trailing behind him. She smiled sweetly at me. Ron on the other hand didn't look all that happy to see me.

"Get up" he said angrily. What was with him today? Perhaps the news about Draco had upset him? Or perhaps Luna's obsession with him made him angry?

"No" I said. My temper was rising dangerously. He growled at me, then pulled me off the bed and threw me towards the door. Luna caught me before I crashed headfirst into the door. I charged at Ron and slapped him hard across the face with a wrathful glint in my eyes. Ron came after me, looking like a sadistic vampire. He was about to slam into me when Harry pulled me out of harm's way. Needless to say, fighting ensued. Good golly, Harry's muscles bugled out quite a bit when he fights. I stood there, enjoying the view and thinking worthless thoughts about Harry's hotness and whatnot until redness started pooling on the floor. OOOOOH did someone puke out their fruit punch? How stupid was I? It was blood leaking out of Ron's nose. WOOOOO GO HARRY! I tried to spring into action, as much as I adored how wonderfully strong Harry was I needed to stop this before Harry was hurt. Sadly my attempts, at best, made it worse. I began hyperventilating when someone fired the reductor curse and Harry and Ron sprung apart. I had completely forgotten I was a witch. I turned to see my fuming mother in the doorway. Tonight, I feared severe punishment was going to happen, I just feared what it might be.

* * *

**A/N: There goes another chapter! I had such a hard time trying to do this one, it took 3 days! Chapter 3 took a few hours! But I was experiencing some MAJOR writer's block and abroadwayluver and lunalovegoodx mysteriously disappeared everytime I needed them most. I'm deciding to reread the 6th book since I haven't read it in about a year, and I'm going to Europe so it may be a while until I can update again. **

**Thanks go out to:**

**Abroadwayluver for a LOT of help, she pretty much wrote half the chapter!**

**Bodrugan, Abroadwayluver, pielover10164 and Melissa for reviewing!**

**I'm going to hold a contest to see who can come up with the best punishment for Ron and Ginny. The Best Answer will be in the next chapter!**

**Please review, I love to hear what you guys think! **

**Hoping you have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or evening,**

**Rose**


End file.
